Goodbye
by PukaSaotome13
Summary: "¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Estaba tan cegado por el Love... Yo tengo tu picture, las grabaciones, the memories, pero Osomatsu Sakurai, él te tiene a ti." [Sinopsis kk pero pasen a leer esta wea(? )


One-Shot

 **Aclaraciones:** _Osomatsu-San no me pertence, sino a Fujio Akatsuka._

 **Advertencias: _Contenido Yaoi._**

 **Parejas:** _KaraIchi, leve AtsuTodo y feels de un OsoIchi(?)_

 ** _Agradecería si lo leyeran escuchando "_** ** _she's got you-Melanie martinez" :D_**

* * *

He paseado por todo el departamento, fijándome en cada detalle, que no faltará ninguna cosa en mi maleta.

Al abordar el tren de las 6:00 p.m., sigo recalcando en mi mente, ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Siendo que éramos la pareja que más prometía a prosperar, con altas y bajas, como cualquiera, pero, ¿Y ahora? Solo yo me encuentro abordando un tren mientras tú estás con él, tal vez festejando su fiesta de compromiso, tal vez tomando un helado, viendo alguna película.

Al dejar mis cosas en el lugar correspondiente me siento, enciendo mi teléfono celular, pasando por la galería encuentro una foto de nosotros dos, parecías feliz, a tu manera, con aquella que parecía formar una sonrisa, mientras yo reventaba de carcajadas. ¿Y ahora? Sólo me queda ese material para poder decir _"was my boyfriend"._

Me gustaría remontar aquella primera vez que te conocí, sería doloroso, pero placentero, río internamente, casi me parezco a ti la primera vez que te conocí, cuando apenas aprendía a cómo tratarte.

 _Recuerdo haber bajado de aquel tren, justo como lo haré en un par de horas. No conocía a nadie y quien me iba a acoger en su hogar era Todomatsu Matsuno, un viejo amigo, casi como un brother. Sin embargo, el destiny hizo que tropezará por accidente contigo y de paso tirar tu café._

— _¡Oe! Me costó mucho, ¡Págalo!— Fueron tus gritos los que alarmaron a la demás gente, yo me disculpaba seriamente, pero tal parecía que en verdad querías que te pagará el café._

— _N-no tengo dinero, apenas me alcanzó para este viaje, ¡Discúlpeme por favor!_

 _En tu mirada se notaba la duda, sin embargo, chistaste y me arrastraste hacia otro lado, yo no me opuse, quien sabe, tal vez me matarías si me hubiera quejado por tan mal trato. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un refugio para gatos en situación de calle. Apuntaste con tu dedo índice, estaría increíble poder adivinar lo que en ese entonces me tratabas de decir, sin embargo, ladeé mi cabeza, confundido._

— _Trabajarás aquí, conmigo, hasta que me pagues mi café derramado— Ordenaste, y sin más, te retiraste, dejándome en la sola y fría noche, no sabía a donde ir, mi celular estaba muerto al igual que mi estómago, ni siquiera pude ver hacia donde te dirigías._

— _¡Karamatsu! ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué mierda haces por acá?! Este es un lugar peligroso— Finalmente Todomatsu me encontró, regañándome_

— _Pues pareces que el peligroso It's you— Bromeé, mientras Totty me veía con el entrecejo levemente fruncido._

 _Todomatsu me acogió en su hogar, y tan pronto como amaneció, yo ya estaba alistándome para mi nuevo trabajo, se suponía que yo iba a pasar unos cuantos días alejado del estrés, pero por fuerzas del destiny me topé con tu café._

 _Recorrí lo que se suponía era el lugar por donde estaba el establecimiento, y ¡My memorie no falló!, entré, te vi y la sangre se me heló con tu pesada y sombría mirada._

 _Tan pronto y sin ninguna entrevista, me pusiste una botarga de gato, "descontándome mi primer día de sueldo" No importaba, porque tal vez solo iba a necesitar de un día para poder pagarte aquel café._

 _Afortunadamente, my relationship with children era muy buena, tanto que conseguí llenar el establecimiento en medio día, eso debía cubrir los gastos. En mi descanso me llamaste, no con aquella molestia, sino que, te notabas menos tenso._

— _Mierdamatsu, vayamos a comer— me propusiste, más bien, me ordenaste, a lo que asentí, pues, descontándome mi sueldo, no tenía ni un solo centavo._

 _Recorrimos el centro en busca de aquel restaurante-bar que muchas veces más visitamos. Pediste la especialidad de la casa:_ _ **Oden.**_ _La linda jovencita que nos atendía refunfuñó al solo escuchar aquella palabra. Pudimos escuchar los sermones que el cocinero y dueño decía sobre_ _ **"La comida de los dioses: El Oden".**_

— _Supongo que hoy termina mi trabajo— Comenté al momento de que llegaban nuestras respectivas comidas._

 _Enarcaste una ceja — ¿Qué?_

— _No creo que aquel coffee cueste tanto— Repuse, comenzando a comer aquella comida que tanto alababa el cocinero de estatura baja ¡Vaya que era deliciosa!_

— _Si eso es lo que quieres…— ¡Oh God! No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero aquellas palabras solo encendieron una chispa que me atrajo hacia ti, My Little Ichimatsu._

 _A medida de que la comida se alargó, nos hicimos algo así como "amigos". Claro, tú no soportabas mis "palabras de inglés nivel mierda", pero yo soporté todo de ti, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía en esos momentos._

— _Ven a vivir conmigo— Ese comentario hizo que derramará mi cerveza, limpiándome, ladeé mi cabeza, no "entendía" muy bien el porqué de aquello —Dices que tu amigo no tiene espacio en su departamento, a mí me sobra._

— _Me ha tomado de sorpresa tu invitación, además, debo consultarlo con él— Tomé mi celular y marqué, ¡Diablos Todomatsu! Justó cuando quería que me respondieras, simplemente aparecía fuera de servicio._

— _¿Es tu pareja?_

 _Volteé a verte, negué rápidamente, pues el hecho de estar en una relación con aquel pequeño demon… Sonaba gracioso._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué te impide venir a vivir conmigo? Vayamos hoy por tus cosas, le dejarás una nota y listo— ¿Por qué todo sonaba tan fácil cuando lo proponías? Y claro, todo se hacía fácil si seguíamos los pasos al pie de la letra._

 _Caminamos por algunos callejones, hasta llegar al departamento de mi amigo Todomatsu, al abrir la puerta, vi como un camino de ropa daba hasta la habitación de Totty, lo seguí, por mera curiosidad, abrí la puerta, invadiendo la privacidad de my Little brother._

 _Lo que encontré fue a un Todomatsu siendo embestido con fuerza por un hombre de mirada relajada, él ni siquiera se alarmó, pero la cara de my Little Totty era en verdad graciosa, los ojos sobre-saltados, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

— _S-solo vengo por mis cosas, me voy a la house de mi amigo Ichimatsu— Tartamudeé, mientras cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación, recogí las cosas con rapidez y me largué de ahí, dispuesto a vivir con aquel chico de mirada cansada._

* * *

 _Al pasar del tiempo, los dos nos empezamos a acostumbrar a nuestras actitudes; Y bien dicen que dos polos opuestos se atraen, porque así sucedió con nosotros dos, que por razones de la vida, nos fuimos enamorando cada vez más uno del otro._

— _¡Ichimatsu Fukuyama! Open the door!— Aquel día me había armado de valor con unas cuantas copas, vi como asomabas tu rostro, estabas un poco molesto, además de avergonzado por la gente que asomaba la cabeza por las ventanas —Qui-quiero decirte que tu… que tu ¿Qué tu qué? ¡Ah sí! ¡Que me gustas mucho! ¡Me vuelves loco con tan solo ver tu pequeña sonrisa! ¡I Love You! ¡Eres como el heart de my body!_

— _¡Cállate ya mierdamatsu!— Rápidamente me metiste en nuestro hogar — ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?_

— _Adoro cuando te sonrojas~— Te alagué, pero lo único que conseguí fue una bofetada de tu parte ¡Yo solo quería un Kiss!_

— _¿E-es enserio? Lo que di-dijiste ahí afuera._

 _No pude esperar a más palabrerías para poder besarte, te sorprendiste, se notaba en tus tensos hombros, sin embargo, correspondiste a mi beso, entrelazando tus manos en mi nuca, ¡El Love lo puede todo señores!_

— _Jamás he hablado tan enserio como ahora— Te confesé, a la vez que volvía a repartir pequeños besitos en tus mejillas y labios, y ahí, fue cuando te escuché reír de una manera "natural"._

* * *

 _Desde aquel día, comenzamos una relación, donde cada uno amaba de la manera que más gustaba, nos sentíamos cómodos. Y fue ahí, donde tomé aquella picture, recuerdo que estábamos de paseo, como cualquier pareja, solo que tú me llevaste a pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad, en algún lejano pueblo del cual yo no sabía su existencia._

— _¡My Kittymatsu, hazlo de nuevo!_

— _¿Por qué? Tch, no has dejado de joder con eso._

— _Me gusta._

— _Agh, está bien. —Te levantaste, mientras ronroneabas como un gatito, tu cara parecía en verdad la de un felino, al igual que tus manos. Me hacía reír y me causaba ternura._

 _Saqué mi teléfono celular, tomándonos una foto en el momento exacto que sonreíste, ¡Oh God! Cuanto daría por ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa._

* * *

 _Al anochecer, los dos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, sin embargo, estábamos tan ansiosos, que comenzamos a besarnos de una manera romántica, mezclando el deseo de entregarnos totalmente._

— _Ka-karamatsu— Sonabas tan necesitado, que eso fue lo único que necesite para encender las llamas de mis bajas pasiones —Ha-hazme el amor, ya no aguanto._

— _Tus deseos son órdenes my lord~— Bromeé un poco, mientras repartía besos húmedos y calientes por tu cuello, mordía el lóbulo de tu oreja, mientras te retorcías de mero placer debajo de mí._

 _Comencé a despojarte de tus ropas, lenta y suavemente, mientras una de mis manos se dirigía a tu pezón izquierdo y la mano sobrante a tu pene, comencé ambas acciones, susurrándote cuanto te amaba, a lo que tú sólo respondías con sonoros gemidos, eran música para mis oídos._

 _Con mi lengua succione tus dos pezones, mientras aquella mano bajaba hasta tus glúteos, abriéndose paso hacia tu estrecha cavidad, tratando de no lastimarte fui introduciendo uno de mis dígitos, uno, dos dedos fueron los que metí, todo para que te acostumbraras y no te fuera tan doloroso lo que a continuación se venía._

— _Ready?— Pregunté con el poco sentido que me quedaba, pues la calentura me nublaba la visión. Asentiste, aunque más bien no sabías lo que hacías pues un hilo de saliva resbalaba por tu boca, tu mirada estaba pérdida en algún otro punto, estabas extasiado de placer —Avísame si te duele._

 _Con suavidad me fui abriendo paso entre tu estrecho ano, aquella calidez… no podía sentirme en el cielo como en aquellos momentos, besé tus labios, mientras daba pequeñas embestidas, que se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más rápidas y salvajes, gruñía tu nombre, al igual que tú el mío. Con el poco esfuerzo que tus músculos te podían brindar, comenzaste a masturbarme, haciendo que me aliviará mucho más de placer, envolviéndonos a los dos en una burbuja infinita de placer._

 _Unas cuantas embestidas más y me corrí dentro de ti, de igual manera te corriste, manchando mi vientre. Después de eso, te di un "beso de buenas noches" y dormimos juntos, en la mañana recogeríamos todo el desastre que habíamos hecho._

 _Jamás me pude haber sentido más dichoso, pues con aquello una marca invisible te hacía mío y solo mío._

* * *

— _Di "My Love For you será para siempre"_

— _¡¿Qué?! N-no diré algo tan vergonzoso—Te había tomado de sorpresa aquello, solamente te sonrojaste, aunque lo negabas una y otra vez, yo mantenía mi celular oculto, con la aplicación de "grabadora de sonidos"._

— _Anda, hazlo por mí, y yo haré lo que sea For you~— Y con aquellas palabras mágicas, mencionaste esa frase una y otra vez. Suficiente para terminar de amarte más de lo normal._

* * *

 _Y después de eso, tuvimos nuestra primera y último pelea, después de cuatro años de noviazgo, tuvimos un distanciamiento, que no aguantamos y explotamos, jamás lo hubiéramos hecho, hubiéramos seguido como hasta ese entonces, con un simple "Buenos días" sin ningún beso, con aquellas comidas que ya no era tan amenas._

 _No quería enterarme de la verdad._

— _Entonces, ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! Te atiendo en lo que necesitas, te apoyo en lo que quieres, ¡¿Por qué te distanciaste de mí?! Poco a poco te fuiste alejando, ¡Dímelo ya Ichimatsu!_

— _¡Son tus celos! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Quiero convivir con otras personas y tú no me dejas! ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque te amo._

— _¡Eso no es amor! A-además… yo… ¡Yo encontré a una persona que me hace realmente feliz!— Cerraste tus puños al igual que tus ojos, eso fue lo único que quise escuchar para saber que nuestra relación había terminado. Fue como un disparo hacia mi heart._

— _¿Así que era eso? ¿Sabes? Pudiste haberlo dicho sin tantos rodeos, ve con él, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré— Te sonreí, a la vez que las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, golpeando mis párpados con fuerza, pero para Karamatsu Nakamura no iba a ser tan fácil que lo vieran llorar._

 _Me retiré hacia aquel restaurante-bar que muchas veces visitamos, pidiendo una cerveza tras otra, emborrachándome, olvidándome de que my Little Kittymatsu estaba recogiendo sus cosas y estaba saliendo con aquel tipo, del que días después me entere, se llamaba Osomatsu Sakurai._

 _Fue ahí donde me di cuenta, que si seguía viviendo donde compartimos tantos momentos juntos, que si seguía durmiendo donde tantas veces te hice mío, me iba a romper, más de lo que ya estaba._

 _Vendí aquel departamento, del que alguna vez nos vio salir y entrar a los dos juntos._

 _Me despedí de los que fueron mis amigos, prometiéndome no regresar jamás a aquella ciudad. No quería evocar más recuerdos que fueron bellos y a la vez dolorosos._

* * *

Y ahora me encuentro viajando solo en aquel tren, sustrayendo aquellos recuerdos, lo único que me queda de ti, aquellas pequeñas cosas, mientras él te está haciendo más feliz, tal vez ya hasta te haya hecho el amor cuando estabas conmigo.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Estaba tan cegado por el Love…

Yo tengo tu picture, las grabaciones, the memories, pero Osomatsu Sakurai, él te tiene a ti.


End file.
